


Begin Again

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [24]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Library AU, References to Depression, ed and taylor are trying to make use of their music degrees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: After graduating from college, Taylor is stuck in a rut not knowing what to do with her life.  By the end of the summer, Ed has had enough.  He forces Taylor to get out of the house, and possibly causes the start to a new relationship.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by sunshinesanvers (on wattpad)

It's a Wednesday afternoon in late September when you decide that Taylor's had enough time to mope. She's been having an existential crisis for the entirety of the summer, and probably most of her senior year before that. Like most millennials, she didn't exactly have a plan after graduating from college, and the two of you decided to travel the harsh road of finding a career after getting a music degree together. Right now, you're splitting rent on a teeny apartment in Boston.

Besides her job working at a local coffee shop, she has barely left the house this summer. You've tried to coax her out on multiple occasions, getting only looks that made you wish you hadn't asked. You try not to push: she has a history of depression, and you're certain that this is another depressive bout that will someday pass. Instead, you've tried your best to make friends while exploring the city and trying to find your place within it.

But by the time September comes around and leaves are beginning to turn orange, you've had enough. "Alright, Tay. We're going out," you tell her. It's 4:30. You aren't certain of where you're going, just sure that if you hear one more dramatic sigh out of Taylor's mouth as she skims through the wikipedia page of another child star and obsesses over the age they were when they "made it," you'll rip your ginger hair out by the roots.

"Ed, you know I've got stuff to do," she groans.

"No, you've done nothing but sit on your ass, wasting away all summer. And I'd be a shit friend if I continued to put up with it. C'mon." You rummage through her closet and pull out what you hope is some semblance of a fashionable outfit. Thankfully, she doesn't protest, lethargically rolling out of bed and changing out of her pajamas.

There's a brisk breeze blowing as the two of you amble down the sidewalk. "Where are we going?" she asks, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. It's been so long since she's bothered to put in contacts that she almost appears like a different person to you.

You shrug. "I'm not really sure."

"You mean to say you've got no plan?" she asks in mock disbelief. "Well, I guess we'll just get lost in this massive city. How dramatic."

"Well, unlike you, I've left the house this summer so I actually have some idea of where we're going."

"Touche," she says, but you can feel the cloud of sadness appear back over her head. You're sorry to have caused it, so you try your best to make it leave.

"There's a library right down the street."

Her eyes light up. There's few things she enjoys more than a good book.

"Really?" That's all it takes for her to stop dragging her feet. You smile, perfectly content with deriving joy from the simplest things in life.

"Yeah," you chuckle, "Should we stop for coffee first?" She agrees, and you make a pit stop. You're happy to treat her, but she (rather aggressively) insists to pay, which makes you smile, because the old Taylor is very much still in there. She just needs some coaxing out.

You blow on your coffee as you continue down the street. "I guess I need a library card," she says as you enter the building.

"I guess so," you say. You follow her up to the desk where you're happy to see your favorite librarian working there. "Hi, Karlie," you say. She waves.

Taylor turns to you. "You're on a first-name basis with the librarians?"

You shrug. "At least it's not with the bartender."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me about this Karlie?" she asks, raising her eyebrows and you chuckle. One of the other librarians shoots you a look.

"Definitely not. I have a feeling she's more your type, if you know what I mean." At that, Taylor takes another, more contemplative, look at her.

"Hmm, you might be right."

"Why don't you go find out?" you say, nudging her forward.

"What? Ed, no!" That librarian gives you another dirty look. There's no way that Taylor can escape now. You're happy to play wingman, and Taylor's been hopelessly single for three years now.

"Hi, how can I help you? Hi, Ed," Karlie beams cheerfully.

"This is my roommate, Taylor," you say, tactfully taking a step back.

"Hi, I...I just need a library card," Taylor says. She's flustered, you realize, as a light blush creeps onto her cheeks and she actively tries to look anywhere but Karlie's eyes. She does have a thing for that particular shade of green, you remember.

Karlie shoots her another smile. "Sure, no problem!" She rummages through the desk, making small talk with Taylor as she does so. She doesn't address you once throughout the process, something that doesn't bother you like it normally would because you're so happy that Taylor is actually out of the house, talking to other people.

You remember when you first met, you had a tiny crush on her and wondered if maybe you would end up dating. However, once she made an offhand comment about an ex-girlfriend and you realized she was as straight as Ellen, all the thoughts about a future relationship together disappeared. Instead, you became best friends. You think you probably got the better end of the deal.

Even after Karlie hands her the library card, the two of them don't stop talking. Taylor's smiled more today than all of the summer combined, and although you'd like to take most of the credit, you don't think you can. She's positively glowing.

But, as she finally turns away from the desk, you have to think fast. There's no way in hell you're letting her walk out of here without at least getting the girl's number. Before you fully realize you're doing it, you've dumped half of your coffee all over her shirt.

"Ed!" she yelps. You thank god you got iced coffee.

"Sorry! My hand slipped," you offer apologetically.

Karlie comes out from behind the desk. "That's not going to come out, Butterfingers." She shoots you a look. Shit. They both definitely know that wasn't an accident. You really should've thought this through. Thankfully, Karlie comes to your rescue. "Here, you can borrow this," she slips off the flannel tied around her waist. "Kim, I'll be right back," she calls to the librarian who shot you dirty look earlier. She rolls her eyes, but doesn't have time to protest as Karlie drags Taylor behind her to the bathroom.

You will never learn what happened in that bathroom, but you do know that, when Taylor comes back, she's got Karlie's contact saved into her phone and refuses to meet your eyes.

You leave the library half an hour later, arms laden down with books. Thankfully your apartment is only a couple minutes away.

Taylor affectionately leans on your shoulder. "Thanks, for helping me get the girl and pushing me to leave the house."

"No problem," you smile, thankful that she seems to have forgotten about the fact that her favorite vintage Rolling Stones shirt is ruined, crumpled up in the bottom of her bag.

"And, Teddy?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to kill you for spilling perfectly good coffee on my favorite shirt."

You knew it was too good to be true. But if that's the price you have to pay to make your best friend happy, you'll gladly oblige.


End file.
